American Observation
by Karamel06
Summary: Lily's cousin likes who? Who got jealous? Who would have thought he could be so sweet. Please Read and Review!
1. Meeting the Gang

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Radio Free Roscoe except the new characters I made up.  
  
Summary: Lily's cousin visits, how much chaos will she stir up? Please R&R!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'There's the street' thought Chloe Randall turning the wheel of her car as she drove to her cousin's house. 'And there it is!' she thought excitedly. She pulled into the driveway, turned off the car, got her bags, and went onto the porch. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!" she heard her Aunt Marie call. She opened the door.  
  
"Aunt Marie? Uncle Thomas? Anyone here?" Chloe called.  
  
"Chloe?" her aunt said coming down the stairs.  
  
"It's me." Chloe said softly.  
  
"Thomas! Lily! Chloe's here!" Marie called up the stairs.  
  
"Chloe?" Lily said emerging from a room on the right at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Lil? Hey!!" Chloe said.  
  
"Hey!" Lily said running down the stairs, "How'd you get here? Did you take a bus?"  
  
"No I drove. I'm a few months older than you remember?" Chloe said  
  
"Is that Chloe I hear?" Thomas Randall said emerging at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Hey Uncle Tom!" Chloe said excitedly, he was her favorite Uncle. He came down the stairs and gave her a bear hug.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Thomas said, "We have plenty of food in this house."  
  
"No, I stopped on the way here." Chloe said.  
  
"Let me show you your room!" Lily interrupted.  
  
"Alright." Chloe said and followed Lily up the stairs and into a room two doors from her own. The room was baby blue with a double bed, big dresser, and closet. "Lil, where's this lead to?" Chloe asked pointing to a door.  
  
"The bathroom we share," Lily said, "How do you like the room?"  
  
"It's amazing." Chloe said slowly rotating to take it all in. "Want to stay in here while I unpack?"  
  
"Definitely, we have a lot of catching up to do." Lily said immediately, sitting down on the bed. Chloe unzipped her first suitcase. "Damn, Chloe you have a laptop?" Lily asked watching Chloe unpack.  
  
"Yea, my parents bought it for me as a going away present, along with a portable DVD player." Chloe explained. Chloe walked into the bathroom to put her beauty and grooming supplies away. "Uh, Lil? Am I in the right room? A huge shower AND a huge Jacuzzi tub?"  
  
"Yea, cool huh?" Lily said. Chloe walked back in and tied her waist length light brown hair up.  
  
"So Lil, you have any cute guy friends?" Chloe asked.  
  
"I hang with three guys, you can judge them for yourself, I'm, I mean we're meeting them tomorrow to enjoy some of the last days of summer." Lily answered, looking through Chloe's DVD's and CD's.  
  
"Great." Chloe said. She pulled her last two things out of her first bag; a Winnie the Pooh bear and a stuffed dog, she threw them on the bed and put her bag in the closet. She grabbed her other bag onto the bed to unpack it. She took out a boom box and put it on the bedside table, she also pulled out books, an alarm clock, and a few pictures from home.  
  
"Bring enough stuff?" Lily asked  
  
"Well got to be prepared. Oops, forgot to take out my cell charger." Chloe said, "All done." She added and admired her work from the bed.  
  
"Chloe, wow you've made fast work at getting settled." Her Aunt Marie said opening the door, "Anyway, your uncle Thomas has a surprise for you."  
  
"Alright I'll be right down." Chloe said and got up from the bed. Her and Lily went downstairs and into the kitchen. Chloe screamed.  
  
"Surprise!" Thomas said, "They're all for you."  
  
"The-The life-size Lord of the Rings character stand-ups?" Chloe said, "Gollum, Legolas, the hobbits, Bilbo, Gandalf, Aragorn and Gimli?"  
  
"Yup." Thomas replied.  
  
"How much did you spend?" Chloe asked dumbstruck.  
  
"Absolutely nothing. I get them from work for free, and your father mentioned that you love Lord of the Rings, so I got them all." Thomas explained.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Chloe said hugging her uncle. "Lil, help me bring them all upstairs?"  
  
"Sure." Lily said and grabbed Gollum and Gimli. Chloe grabbed Pippin and Sam. After they were all upstairs and Chloe had put them where she wanted them, Lily went into her room to read while Chloe emailed her parents. The next morning Lily and Chloe took turns showering and got ready to go to Mickey's. Lily braided her hair and put on a bandana while Chloe tied her hair half up. They dressed in shorts and tank tops, put on their makeup and sandals, then went downstairs to eat.  
  
"Mom! We're going to Mickey's, we have our cell phones, Chloe's number is on the fridge!" Lily said loudly.  
  
"Bye girls!" they heard Marie say.  
  
"Alright then, lets get out of here!" Lily said.  
  
"You want me to drive us?" Chloe suggested.  
  
"Alright." Lily said. They ran out the door and were on their way.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Who's that?" Robbie said looking at the door. Travis and Ray turned to see a tall brunette walking towards them with Lily.  
  
"Hey guys, this is my cousin Chloe, she's staying at my house for a while." Lilly said.  
  
"Hey Chloe, I'm Robbie McGrath." Robbie said.  
  
"I'm Ray Brennan."  
  
"And I'm Travis Strong."  
  
"Nice to meet you all." Chloe said sweetly.  
  
"I'm gunna grab a hot chocolate, anyone want anything?" Lily said.  
  
"Yea, I'll come so I can pick." Chloe said.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Lily asked once they were out of earshot.  
  
"I don't know yet. I think I'll get a French vanilla cappuccino."  
  
"Not what I meant!" Lily said giving her cousin a duh-look. "I meant about the guys. Wait a sec, Hey Mickey, this is my cousin Chloe, treat her well."  
  
"Not a problem, now what can I get for you two ladies?" Mickey said  
  
"I'll have my usual hot chocolate, extra whipped cream, and Chloe will have your famous French Vanilla cappuccino." Lily said.  
  
"They'll be right out." Mickey said and left.  
  
"I was wondering who was taken." Chloe asked.  
  
"Only Travis. He just started dating my friend Audrey." Lily explained.  
  
"Here you are ladies, that'll be $7.50." Mickey said holding out their drinks.  
  
"Thanks Mickey." Lily said and gave him the money.  
  
"And which guy do you like?" Chloe asked on their way back.  
  
"We'll continue this later." Lily said giving her cousin a look.  
  
"Continue what?" Ray asked.  
  
"Nothing." Lily said quickly, "So what shall we do today?"  
  
"Aren't we here for open mike?" Ray asked.  
  
"Yea but that's not until like 4 and it's only 12:15." Lily said.  
  
"Oh right, I knew that." Ray said.  
  
"Sure Ray." Chloe said rolling her eyes. "So what is there to do around here?"  
  
"Well we usually just sit around and talk." Travis said.  
  
"Well then can I make a suggestion?" Chloe said.  
  
"Yea, course you can." Lily said.  
  
"Have you all seen Lord of the Rings?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Nope, I haven't." Robbie said.  
  
"Me neither." Travis said.  
  
"I have, they're awesome." Ray said.  
  
"I have too." Lily said.  
  
"Well we could go back to Lily's and watch the first one." Chloe suggested. 


	2. Love at First Sight

Chapter 2  
  
"How are we getting to your house Lil?" Travis asked. But it wasn't Lily who answered.  
  
"I'm driving." Chloe said and her and Lily started walking towards the door.  
  
"YOU DRIVE?" Robbie said  
  
"Yea I got my license a few weeks ago in the states." Chloe said.  
  
"An SUV impressive." Ray said when they reached Chloe's Saturn Vue.  
  
"Just get in!" Lily said and pushed Ray towards the car.  
  
"Seatbelts." Chloe said once everyone was inside. At the house there was a note on the door:  
  
Dear Girls, We went to visit Grandma Randall in Michigan. Be good, there is money on the counter for take out. Love you both,  
  
Mom and Dad  
  
"Sweet! House to ourselves for three days." Chloe said happily. Lily bent down and lifted the doormat to get the key.  
  
"And, we're in." Lily said opening the door.  
  
"Hey Lil, let them go into the room first, I want to see if the stand-ups scare them." Chloe whispered.  
  
"Okay." Lily said back giggling slightly. Robbie and Ray were in front. "It's the guest room to the right." Lily told them. Ray opened the door with Robbie right behind him.  
  
"AHH! Umm, Chloe there are people in your room." Robbie said pulling the door shut pushing a stiff Ray out of the way.  
  
"Wait a sec." Ray said, "They're stand ups of the characters in Lord of the Rings." The girls didn't say anything at first they just laughed.  
  
"You should have seen your faces!" Chloe said through fits of laughter. Ray and Robbie started to turn red.  
  
"Aww how cute! You're turning red!" Lily said, laughing even harder. Robbie turned a deeper shade of red while Ray got over it and turned his normal color again.  
  
"Shut up Lily." Robbie said.  
  
"Just go in already." Travis said since Robbie and Ray were blocking the door. Everyone went in and Chloe set up her DVD player and put in the movie.  
  
"Hey Chloe, let's go get snacks." Lily said, Chloe was going to pass but saw a reason in Lily's eyes. So she agreed.  
  
"What's up, I saw the urgency in your eyes." Chloe said once they were in the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, after open mike at Mickey's me, Robbie, Ray, and Travis have to do something, actually an underground radio station. We keep our names secret, for example I'm Shady Lane, Ray's Pronto, Robbie's Question Mark, and Travis is Smog." Lily said.  
  
"Alright, then I'll just go with you." Chloe said.  
  
"No, you can't, I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but I didn't want you to feel left out or anything, I wanted you to know why you couldn't come." Lily said  
  
"Ok, what's the station?"  
  
"88.1" Lily said "I'll come home and hang with you right after I promise."  
  
"Ok, no problem, thanks for telling me."  
  
"Telling you what?" Robbie said from the doorway.  
  
"Nothing, some house rules and stuff." Chloe covered.  
  
"Oh, ok, we were wondering what was taking you two so long with the snacks." Robbie said.  
  
"We were talking and didn't get a chance to get them yet." Lily said.  
  
"I'll help then." Robbie offered.  
  
"Umm, alright." Chloe said.  
  
"Umm, I have to go to the bathroom. You two can handle the snacks." Lily said and ran for the stairs.  
  
"Isn't there a bathroom downstairs?" Robbie asked.  
  
"Yea there is." Chloe said.  
  
"So where in the states are you from?" Robbie asked trying his best to make conversation while opening the snack cabinet.  
  
"Los Angeles California." Chloe said. "Oh, Chocolate Covered Raisins! I love those!" she added grabbing the box.  
  
"So what else should we bring?" Robbie asked, "How about Salt and Vinegar chips and pretzels."  
  
"Salt and Vinegar are my favorite!" Chloe said.  
  
"No way! I love them." Robbie said. They grabbed the snacks and went back upstairs. They walked in during one of Chloe's favorite lines.  
  
"This, my friend, is a pint. - It comes in Pints? I'm getting one!" Chloe said along with the movie.  
  
"Umm, did you just say the word for word?" Ray asked.  
  
"Yea, so?" Chloe said.  
  
"How many times have you seen this?" Robbie asked.  
  
"Too many to count." Chloe answered. "Me and my friends used to have trilogy viewings together."  
  
"Wow, obsessed much?" Robbie said. Chloe just glared at him. The room remained quiet the rest of the movie until they shut it off to go to Mickey's. When they got to Mickey's Travis headed over to a girl with dark brown hair.  
  
"Chloe, this is my girlfriend Audrey, Audrey this is Lily's cousin Chloe." Travis said.  
  
"Nice to meet you Audrey." Chloe said.  
  
"Same to you." Audrey said.  
  
~*~  
  
After open mike night:  
  
"Hey Chloe, us four have something to do."  
  
"No problem, I'll meet you at home." Chloe said, "Audrey you want a ride home?"  
  
"Yea sure, bye guys." Audrey said and followed Chloe outside. "So Chloe do you want to hang out and listen to RFR for a while?"  
  
"What's RFR?" Chloe asked.  
  
"A radio station, 88.1"  
  
"Oh, sure, we can hang at Lily's house." Chloe said.  
  
"Yea sounds good. Anyway you drive huh? How old are you?"  
  
"16 and a half."  
  
"Cool, well I gotta admit you got a nice car."  
  
"It was a gift from my godfather." Chloe said, "What time does RFR start?" Chloe asked on the way to Lily's house.  
  
"5 here I'll turn it on."  
  
"No, It's ok, we're here." Chloe said pulling into the driveway. They got out of the car and went to Chloe's room. Chloe turned on her radio.  
  
"I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering do you believe in love at first sight?" Robbie voice came over the radio crystal clear.  
  
"We should call in." Audrey said  
  
"Sure, but what do we say?" Chloe asked  
  
"We give a name or nickname and then they put us on."  
  
"What nickname?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Mine's Stargazer, what do you want to say."  
  
"Well I'm not sure," Chloe said although she knew she wanted them to know it was her.  
  
"It shouldn't be this hard, do you just want to use your name?" Audrey said.  
  
"Alright." Chloe said and Audrey dialed the number and put the phone on speaker. Smog took their names and they were set.  
  
~*~  
  
RFR station  
  
Robbie Ray and Lily looked to Travis for the next caller's name. Robbie's jaw dropped.  
  
"Chloe?" Robbie said.  
  
" She must be with Audrey there are tow names." Lily said. Robbie hit the button for the line.  
  
"Chloe, stargazer, you're on the air." He said.  
  
"So what do you two think about love at first sight?" Lily said  
  
"Chloe here, I definitely believe in love at first sight."  
  
"Same here, that's how I fell for my boyfriend." Audrey said. Travis blushed slightly. 


	3. Heart Broken

A/N: I know it's been boring so far but it'll get better in this chapter and next chapter. I made up screen names for everyone. They are obvious who they are.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
That night after Chloe drove Audrey home, her and Lily went on her laptop and talked to the guys.  
  
LAchic54: So did you guys have a chance to listen to that station RFR today?  
  
McGrath72: Yea, did you call in?  
  
LAchic54: Yea, Audrey convinced me to  
  
Rayman330: was she stargazer?  
  
LAchic54: yea, so Travis did you hear what she said?  
  
Swamii23: yes I did  
  
Rayman330: He went red.  
  
"Lil, they don't know that I know they are the DJ's right?" Chloe said  
  
"No they don't" Lily said  
  
LAchic54: So what are your opinions about love at first sight?  
  
Rayman330: I don't believe in it but love does exist  
  
McGrath72: I definitely believe in love at first sight  
  
LAchic54: (Lily) wow do those words sound familiar  
  
McGrath72: What?  
  
LAchic54: (Lily) weren't those Chloe exact words on air today?  
  
McGrath72: Great minds think alike  
  
LAchic54: well me and Lily have things to talk about we'll talk to you guys later  
  
~LAchic54 has signed off~  
  
Swamii23: Looks like Robbie likes Chloe  
  
McGrath72: What?!  
  
Swamii23: you said her exact words, and we all saw the way you acted towards her today  
  
McGrath72: I just met her  
  
Rayman330: so, you always bring something that happened to you into your 'I'm wondering' question. Do you believe in love at first sight?? Even I can figure that out.  
  
Swamii23: Then it must be true if even Ray can figure it out.  
  
Rayman330: yea  
  
Rayman330: hey wait!  
  
McGrath72: I gotta go guys, c ya  
  
~McGrath72 has signed off~  
  
~*~  
  
"So, Lil, you never answered my question, which guy do you like?" Chloe asked after she shut her laptop.  
  
"Well I know I can't lie to you, so to tell you the truth I like Ray. Because well I don't know." Lily said  
  
"Good I'm glad it's him because I think he likes you too."  
  
"Really?" Lil asked  
  
"Yea, I'd be blind if I didn't notice."  
  
"Well should I ask him out then?" Lily asked a little nervously.  
  
"No, it's not traditional. But I'll hint at him that you like him." Chloe said.  
  
"Thanks Chloe." Lily said, "So do you like Robbie or not?"  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." Chloe said angelically.  
  
"Yea sure," Lily said, "Travis is taken and I like Ray, Robbie's the only one left."  
  
"Well, yea I guess he is. I don't like him though. I might soon but I just met him."  
  
"I though you believed in love at first sight?"  
  
"I think I do." Chloe said now thinking hard.  
  
"Well anyway. How'd you and Audrey get along?" Lily asked.  
  
"We definitely clicked. I can see why you two are friends." Chloe said.  
  
"I'm glad because we have girls nights and you two will get along well so they can still happen." Lily said.  
  
"Sounds great," Chloe said, "So what was the deal with Robbie's question today on RFR?"  
  
"I don't know usually he brings something that happened to him that day into his conversation starters but this one, I don't know." Lily said  
  
"You don't think it was that he fell in love do you?" Chloe asked.  
  
"No way, I mean its Robbie we're talking about here." Lily said.  
  
"So what's on our agenda tomorrow?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Don't' know yet. We could all go bowling and invite Audrey to do a girls versus boys game."  
  
"Where's the nearest bowling alley?"  
  
"The next town over." Lily said.  
  
"Sounds good to me. We can run it by the guys tomorrow." Chloe said.  
  
~*~  
  
That night Robbie couldn't sleep. 'I do like her, but she's Lily's cousin' he kept thinking. 'Plus she probably doesn't like me back, but she did say she believes in love at first sight' was the other point running through his mind. He finally worried himself to sleep. The next morning his phone woke him up.  
  
"Hello?" he said sleepily.  
  
"Hey Robbie, it's Chloe, did I wake you up?" he was instantly awake.  
  
"Oh no, I've been up for hours." He lied.  
  
"Well me and Lily were wondering if you wanted to go bowling today?"  
  
"Yea sure what time?" Robbie said.  
  
"Wait a sec Lily called Travis and Ray. She's calling me into the other room." He heard her put the phone down.  
  
~*~  
  
"Chloe, Travis is already doing something with Audrey. So it's me you Ray and Robbie, if he can come."  
  
"Yea he can. What time are we gunna go?"  
  
"About noon." Lily said.  
  
"Alright." Chloe said and went to pick her phone back up, "Robbie I know it's already eleven but we want to leave around noon, can you be ready in an hour."  
  
"Yea sure, see you then." Robbie said and jumped up and out of bed. He ran to take a shower; he dried his hair and got ready. It was already 11:45. 'Damn, I need to eat.' He thought and rushed into the kitchen. At 12:15 the doorbell rang. He grabbed money and his cell. He opened the door to find Chloe in a green halter that brought out he blazing green eyes, and jean shorts that fit her perfectly, with her hair in a headband.  
  
"Robbie, are you alright?" Chloe asked since he was just staring at her.  
  
"Oh, right, I'm fine." Robbie said snapping out of it. 'That was a bit embarrassing' he thought as he walked out the door.  
  
"Come on then." Chloe said and started to walk towards the car.  
  
"Chloe, you look really nice." Robbie said.  
  
"Thanks." Chloe said softly slightly blushing. When they got to the bowling alley they got bowling shoes and went to a lane. While Lily was bowling Chloe went to talk to Ray.  
  
"Hey Chloe." Ray said.  
  
"So you like Lily huh?" Chloe asked right to the point.  
  
"How'd you know?" Ray asked knowing he wouldn't be able to lie.  
  
"The drooling gives it away." Chloe said, Ray wiped his mouth, "Well, anyway, you could buy her a root beer float and lunch after this game."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Definitely." Chloe said and saw Lily coming back, "Good luck." She whispered and got up to bowl. The girls ended up winning.  
  
"Hey Lily, you want to grab lunch with me?" Ray asked bravely.  
  
"Yea sure Ray." Lily replied with a smile.  
  
"Robbie you want to hit the arcade?" Chloe suggested, "so I can beat you in those games too." She added flirtatiously.  
  
"You're on." Robbie said and they walked off to the arcade. That night Travis called the house.  
  
"Sorry Travis she's out with Ray.Yes out with Ray Brennan." Chloe said, "Meet you at Mickey's? Yea, I'll see you in a few." She said and hung up. Robbie was working for Mickey that night. He saw Chloe walk in and was going to say hi but saw her walk over to Travis at a two-person table.  
  
"So Travis what's wrong you look upset?" Chloe asked  
  
"Well, I'm not quite sure Audrey still likes me." Travis explained and went on after seeing Chloe's look. "She was really quiet today and didn't say anything much at all to me."  
  
"Look, Trav, I'm positive she likes you, she'd be nuts not to. But you should do is make sure she knows you are there if she needs to talk. You could plan a picnic under the stars. I've learned she's into space." Chloe suggested.  
  
~*~  
  
Robbie was watching Travis and Chloe. They looked like they were having an in-depth conversation. Then he saw them hug and his heart seemed to crack in half. 


	4. Mixed Signals

Chapter 4  
  
"Thanks Chloe, I'll do that. You're the best." Travis said and hugged her. Right after that, Robbie came over looking really upset.  
  
"Hey Robbie, are you okay?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Leave me alone Chloe. Travis we need to talk." Robbie said sourly.  
  
"Alright, good luck Travis. Bye Robbie." Chloe said and walked out. When she got back Lily was home. "Hey Lil." She said quietly and sat on the sofa.  
  
"You okay Chloe? You look like you have something on your mind."  
  
"Well I went to Mickey's to meet Travis because he needed advice. I gave him the advice and he hugged me and then Robbie came over really mad." Chloe said very softly.  
  
"The hug was only friendly right?"  
  
"Yea of course. But Robbie seemed really mad."  
  
"I don't think that's how Robbie took it. I think he's jealous." Lily said  
  
"Over me?" Chloe asked.  
  
"It's kinda obvious he likes you." Lily said.  
  
"No way." Chloe said, "But I guess that would explain the conversation on RFR yesterday."  
  
~*~  
  
Back at Mickey's Robbie was practically yelling at Travis.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU?!"  
  
"How could I what?" Travis asked perplexed.  
  
"Hug Chloe!" For one, you have a girlfriend, and two I like Chloe!" Robbie said.  
  
"It was as friend, she gave me advice about..." But Travis couldn't finish.  
  
"Yea sure Travis." Robbie said, and then his cell phone rang. 'Who's number is that?' he thought  
  
"Robbie its Chloe."  
  
"Don't try to explain Chloe. I get it, you like Travis."  
  
"No, Robbie, would you listen to what you're saying? Or at least listen to what I'm trying to say?"  
  
"Fine then, explain."  
  
"I'm sorry Robbie, The hug was just as friends. I didn't realize how you felt. But I like you too, I'm sorry I didn't realize you liked me." Chloe said.  
  
"I don't like you." Robbie lied.  
  
"Fine then I was wrong to call you. Forget I did." Chloe said and hung up.  
  
"Why'd you say that?" Travis asked.  
  
"I don't know." Robbie said realizing his mistake.  
  
"Call her back then." Travis said.  
  
~*~  
  
"Chloe what happened?" Lily asked.  
  
"He said he doesn't like me." Chloe said barely holding back small tears. Just then her phone rang. "It's him, Lil I can't answer."  
  
"Let him leave a message." Lily said and after a few minutes her phone 's message waiting alert went off. She called her voicemail and listened.  
  
"Chloe, I know you're mad, but I'm sorry. I didn't mean that I don't like you. I do, you mean everything to me. I know I just met you but it feels so true. Please forgive me." The message made Chloe's tears come flowing out Chloe held the phone out to Lily.  
  
"Chloe give it a day. We'll stay home tomorrow and not let them come here." Chloe nodded but her tears didn't stop. Lily hugged her. They went to bed early that night. Lily woke up early but let Chloe sleep. St around 9 Ray called.  
  
"Hey Lily. Travis and Robbie let me know what happened. How is she?"  
  
"Still sleeping. Me and her are going to have a bonding day."  
  
"Ok, I'll let the others know. We'll cover for you at the station."  
  
"Thanks you're the greatest." Lily said.  
  
"No problem babe." Ray said.  
  
"I'll call you later." Lily said and hung up.  
  
"I told you he liked you." Chloe said from the doorway of the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, thanks for that by the way. He told me about your little pep talk." Lily said with a smile.  
  
"Least I could do, you are taking me in. Plus you two make a cute couple." Chloe said.  
  
"You want me to make waffles?" Lily asked.  
  
"Sounds great, I'm starved." Chloe said with a smile. As they were eating Lily told Chloe about her date with Ray.  
  
"And he said he'd cover for me at the station." She added at the end.  
  
"That's awesome Lil. I'm so happy for you, you found a great guy who's totally into you." Just then the doorbell rang. "It's okay, I'll get it." She said and walked to the front door. She opened it, "Go away" she said plainly and slammed the door.  
  
"Chloe who was it?" Lily said but before Chloe could answer there was a pounding on the door.  
  
"CHLOE!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!" The heard Robbie's voice loud and clear.  
  
"Never mind, Go sit down in the living room. I'll handle it." Lily said and walked over to the door. She opened it, "Robbie not today."  
  
"Listen Lily I'm really sorry and I brought gifts. Please get her to listen." He said and held out Salt and Vinegar chips, chocolate covered raisins and a rented Lord of the Rings interview tape.  
  
"I'll give them to her, but you have to give her time. She told you she liked you and you just stopped her in her tracks. Can you blame her?" Lily said taking the food and movie. She closed the door and went into the living room. "Chloe he brought bribes. I took them and sent him home." She handed Chloe the food and movie. Chloe got teary-eyed. "Chloe what's up?"  
  
"When we were getting the snacks the other day I told him I love these snacks. I guess he was listening." Chloe said.  
  
"That's really sweet." Lily said. "Are you ready to forgive him then?"  
  
"Yes, I definitely am." Chloe said.  
  
"I have an idea how." Lily said. "But how about we eat these snacks and watch this movie. I bet they are better when given out of guilt." At 5 o'clock Lily and Chloe went upstairs to listen to RFR. 


	5. Fixing Things

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. And in case you were wondering the reason Chloe has an obsession with Lord of the Rings is because I took a little out of me and my friends and put it into her character. That part was just for laughs.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
At the RFR station Travis was talking to a caller.  
  
"Sure, no problem." He said into the phone. He held up the chalkboard with Anonymous line one written on it. Ray answered the call.  
  
"RFR you're on the air." He said into the microphone.  
  
"Hi, this is Chloe Randall. Robbie if you're listening thanks for the snacks. They were great. Meet me at Mickey's tomorrow at around 10:30 so we can talk." Chloe's voice came through the speaker.  
  
"Did you hear that Robbie? If you're listening it sounds like you were forgiven for whatever you did." Ray said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yea Robbie it sounds like you have a pretty special girl on your hands. Don't let her get away." Chloe heard Robbie say, and she smiled. 'Everything will be alright' she thought. Chloe went to bed happy that night and got her first good sleep in a while. The next morning Chloe woke up around 7 to get ready to meet Robbie. Around 8:30 she was perfecting her makeup.  
  
"Wow someone looks nice." Lily said from the bathroom door.  
  
"Why thank you." Chloe said sweetly and finished putting on her eyeliner. At 10 o'clock Chloe headed o Mickey's in case Robbie got there early. "Hey Mickey, would you make me a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream?" she asked.  
  
"Yea sure. You look nervous what's up?" Mickey said.  
  
"Well do you listen to RFR?"  
  
"Yea I do. Oh, that was you that called in, was it Robbie McGrath?"  
  
"Yea. Thanks." She said and took her hot chocolate.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Thanks." She went to sit on a couch to calm down. 'Why was she so nervous?'  
  
"Is this seat taken?" a voice from behind her said. She recognized it.  
  
"Hey Robbie. No it's all yours." Chloe said, staring into her drink.  
  
"So, look I'm really sorry for exploding like that the other day" Robbie said.  
  
"Whatever. It doesn't matter anymore." Chloe said still not looking at him. "But thanks for the snacks and movie." She added finally looking up.  
  
"Not a problem. Listen, I understand about you and Travis." but before he could finished she burst out.  
  
"You understand what?! We're just friends." She said coldly.  
  
"Chloe calm down. I didn't finish. I understand that you two are just friends, I got a little jealous and now I get that you were only giving him advice about Audrey."  
  
"Oh." Was all Chloe could say.  
  
"I also realize I made a mistake lying to you. I shouldn't have told you I don't like you, because I do."  
  
"I-I like you too." Chloe said just loud enough for him to hear her.  
  
"Well then now that that's settled. How about we go to Ray's house for some videogames, Lily's there. I will so beat you."  
  
"Didn't you learn when I beat you in the arcade, I rule at videogames."  
  
That night when Lily and Chloe got home, they found angry parents waiting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N:I know it's a short chappie but I didn't have a lot of time to type so I figured I'd get some up for you to read. BTW I'm open to suggestions on further writing. 


	6. Back to School

Chapter 6  
  
"Do you two know what time it is?" Thomas asked.  
  
"Eleven o'clock." Lily answered  
  
"And tomorrow is your first day back to school. You know our house rules Lily"  
  
"Yes mom. We would have left a note except we weren't expecting you home tonight."  
  
"No excuses. Get upstairs. Chloe, Lily will inform you of our rules." Thomas said. Chloe and Lily nodded and walked up to Lily's room. Lily shared the many rues of the house and then they each went to bed. The next morning Chloe woke up extra early and couldn't get back to sleep, so she went to shower. She put her hair in two braids, got dresses in capri's and a teeshirt. She went back to her room and realized it was still early. She returned to the bathroom and put on her makeup. She went back into her room when she was done to put everything she needed in her bag. At around six Lily woke up and showered. Once she was ready she walked into Chloe's room and found Chloe looking mervous.  
  
"Wow Chloe, how early did u wakeup?"  
  
"Around four, I couldn't sleep."  
  
"I didn't realize you were that nervous. Don't worry so much, you already have 5 friends so that isn't a problem." Lily said, "And don't worry you are in almost all my classes."  
  
"I guess you're right." Chloe said.  
  
"Let's go eat some breakfast, we should get going soon." Lily said  
  
"Alright so, anyway can students drive in to school? Because if they can I can drive us to give us a little more time." Chloe asked.  
  
"Yea sounds good." Lily said as they went downstairs. At school Lily and Chloe met up with Robbie, Ray, Travis, and Audrey. All of a sudden there was an announcement.  
  
"Yo and hello I'm Kim Carlisle, welcome back students."  
  
"WHAT?! I thought she graduated last year." Robbie said.  
  
"And as you're probably wondering, why is Kim back? Well Mr. Waller hired me as a full time Cougar Radio DJ." Kim's voise said.  
  
"No Way." Lily said.  
  
"Is this a bad thing?" Chloe said, "She doesn't sounds bad"  
  
"She put us through hell last year, plus she disses the RFR dj's." Ray explained.  
  
"Oh." Chloe said but decided Kim sounded nice and wanted to meet her. Before lunch, after Chloe went to her locker, she headed to the Cougar Radio booth. "Hey, I'm Chloe, I'm new here."  
  
"I'm Kim. Is there something I can help you with??" Kim said.  
  
"Not really. I just wanted to introduce myself. I heard your broadcast this morning and thought you sounded nice." Just as Chloe was speaking, Robbie came around the corner.  
  
"Chloe, why aren't you at lunch? And why are you talking to HER?" Robbie said.  
  
"Hey Robbie" Chloe said.  
  
"Oh, and now you have a problem with me McGrath? You seemed to like me last year. You did sell all those calendars for me." Kim interrupted.  
  
"Well, I'm interested in someone else now." Robbie retorted.  
  
"I'll let you two settle this. Robbie I'll see you at lunch." Chloe said putting a hand on his shoulder and then walked away from the booth.  
  
"Kim I'd love to chat but I'm to catch up with Chloe." Robbie said and turned away. "Chloe! Wait up!" he called.  
  
"So, that's who he's interested in?!" Kim said to herself with a smirk on her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Chloe Wait up!" Robbie called, Chloe stopped and turned around to look at him. "Sorry bout her."  
  
"Not a problem, what was with her anyway?" Chloe asked, Robbie looked down at his feet.  
  
'Wow my shoelaces are so cool!!!' he thought.  
  
"Robbie, Look at me, what's with her? You can tell me."  
  
"Well I kissed her last year because I liked her." Robbie said really quietly.  
  
"Oh no big deal. You told me you liked me yesterday so I don't have anything to worry about do I?" Chloe said with the sweetest smile possible.  
  
"No of course you don't" Robbie said, by now they were in the cafeteria. They went to sit with Lily, Ray and Travis.  
  
"Yo and hello cougars. I've got some gossip for you. Our own Robbie McGrath has a new crush. He seems to like yhe new girl, but will she return the feelings? I wonder." Kim's voice came over the speakers. Chloe pulled out her cell phone.  
  
"Hey Kim, It's Chloe, just to answer your question, I do return his feelings and he already knows that do BACK OFF." Chloe said and hung up. The whole cafeteria was staring at her since her call was on the air. She blushed under everyone's gazes.  
  
"Thanks Chloe but that wasn't necessary." Robbie said quietly.  
  
"Well it's true, and now everyone knows." Chloe said smiling. Robbie just gazed at her causing her to blush slightly. After school the group was at Mickey's when Robbie pulled Chloe aside.  
  
"Look, Chlo, I was going to wait until I was sure you definitely liked me but after lunch today I knew."  
  
"Knew what?" Chloe said  
  
"Chloe Randall, Will you be my girlfriend?" Robbie asked pulling out a jewelry box, he opened in to show a gorgeous silver charm bracelet with a heart charm with her name engraved in it in cursive.  
  
"Yes. Oh My God it's beautiful." Chloe said soflty. Robbie put the bracelet on her. "Thank you." She said and hugged him. At 5:00 Chloe was in her room waiting for RFR to start staring at her new bracelet.  
  
"Welcome to RFR. I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering is someone trying to embarrass you jealousy?" QuestionMark asked. "What do you think listeners?"  
  
"RFR, you're on the air." Pronto said.  
  
"How do they try to embarrass you?"  
  
"They try to tell everyone about you liking someone."  
  
"Then definitely." He caller said and hung up.  
  
A/N: I know some of you want more Lily Ray action. It's coming up in Chapter 7. 


End file.
